This invention relates to a taximeter and mounting arrangement.
In known mechanical taximeters it is necessary to apply anti-tampering seals at three places of the apparatus. Any cables entering the taximeter housing, especially the flexible mechanical shaft for transmitting the information concerning distance travelled as well as electrical cables for supplying the taxi roof sign with current or for providing the electrical connection between the current supply and the taximeter must be fastened to the apparatus in such a way that the entry point can be provided with a seal, usually a lead seal, to prevent tampering. A second such seal is used to secure the housing of the taximeter, i.e., to prevent unauthorized access to the interior of the housing. Finally, a third seal is required for the fastening of the taximeter to the vehicle.
Every time the tariff in a mechanical taximeter is to be changed -- and this happens rather frequently -- it is necessary to exchange gear or to carry out other modifications in the apparatus. This means that for each tariff change the apparatus must be taken out of the vehicle in order to effect the adaptation in the workshop. Thereafter, the apparatus must be remounted and sealed again at all three points after checking by the appropriate supervisory, e.g. the division of weights and measures. Needless to say, all of this involves considerable service expenses so that any tariff change is a very costly matter for the taxi owner.
This, of course, is an important argument for using an electronic taximeter, although these are still somewhat more expensive than mechanical ones, since such electronic taximeters generally may be adjusted to work on different tariffs in a much simpler manner.
In designing an electronic taximeter it must therefore be kept in mind that it should be possible to permit any tariff modifications to be carried out in a simple and quick manner and with the least possible expenditure for services. To achieve this it is essential that such tariff changes can be carried out without having to dismount the taximeter from the vehicle. This would require that in the event of a tariff modification the various cables, whether it be a mechanical or electrical cable, should no longer have to be decoupled from the taximeter. Also, the seal by means of which the taximeter is secured in the vehicle should remain untouched when the tariff is changed. Ideally, only a single seal should have to be destroyed, that seal which secures the taximeter housing against being opened.